Past Scars
by Wingedfeline
Summary: Old wounds come back to hurt Veigar, and Kennen is determined to find out what is the cause of the pain, thought learns much more about the insane yordle than he ever imagined he would.


**Author's Notes: Horray! I actually got this done! I feel so happy and fulfilled. This was a random idea I had, and I figured I'd try it out. Mainly because you don't hear of Kennen and Veigar interacting very much..Though, I love crack-pairings to death. **

**If there are any mistakes, don't be afraid to point them out. I won't bite, I promise, and I'd love to improve my writing skills.**

* * *

Kennen walked out of the summoning chamber, and stepped aside out of the way, waiting as the other champions cleared out of the room. He had just finished a match, and he was sure his opponents and teammates alike would be anxious. His hunch was correct, as the other started making their way out the doors, shoving and pushing others aside, followed by the summoners, who were bickering over heavens knows what.

Kennen waited for them to disperse, watching all the champions as they went by. As energetic as Kennen was, he did enjoy the few moments when he could watch his fellow champions after the battle. With most, it was always easy to tell who was on the winning team or the losing team by their expressions, what they were saying, how they were glaring at others, ect… Though with a few champions were harder to read, like Blitzcrank, Lee Sin or one of the other ninjas in the league. Though Kennen had learned to read the members of his triad, Shen and Akali were very good at hiding their emotions. Kennen simply figured it was something that came with being born and raised ninjas.

Kennen watched the last of the champions leave, and turned and started walking down the hall towards the Kinkou's dorm when he heard the sound of metal on the polished metal floor. Instinctively he stepped behind one of the large ornate pillars that decorated hallway, frowning. The yordle peered around, and watched Veigar, the tiny master of evil, limp from the summoning chamber.

Kennen watched as Veigar stopped and leaned against his large staff for support. The fact that he was limping was alarming to Kennen; All champions are supposed to be fully healed before being released, and Veigar was on his team last mach, he didn't suffer to much damage, and only died about twice. He even saw him get completely healed.

Kennen could not see the other yordle's face, but could tell from his stance and body movements that he was in intense pain. Veigar looked around, before turning, and limping down the hall, unusually silent. He only made it about halfway down the hall before collapsing, yelping when he hit the floor. Kennen quickly ran out from his hiding place, and quickly ran over to the fallen mage. "Veigar? Veigar, can you hear me?" Kennan asked urgently, placing a hand on the Veigar's shoulder and gently trying to turn him over.

"Unhand me!" Veigar suddenly snarled, trying to pull away from Kennen's touch, only to cry out and clutch his side. The Heart of the Tempest was both relieved that Veigar was still conscious and responsive, but also worried.

"Veigar, I need to get you to a healer, you're not well-"

"No!" Veigar shouted, cutting off the ninja. "They can't help. I can't trust them. _Any_ of them." He hissed, attempting to get up, but failing misrebily. "I-if you take me to the healer, I swear I'll turn your blood to ash while i-it's still flowing in your veins!" he snarled, managing to stand for a few moments before falling back towards the floor. Kennen was quick to react, grabbing Veigar and moving him into a standing position.

Veigar leaned against Kennen, trembling slightly. Kennen looked him over. The mad yordle didn't want to go to a healer, but Kennen didn't want to just leave him to suffer. "_Perhaps some of the herbs in my room can quell the pain…. If he tells me what's hurting, that is." _ Kennen thought, unsure what to do. He knew that many of the herbs were reserved for the Kinkou members only, as they were very hard to gather. The ninja looked down the hall, then back at the yordle draped across his shoulder.

He couldn't see the glowing golden eyes through the shadow that was constantly cast over his face, so he assumed that they were closed. He could feel how tense Veigar's body was even though he was not making contact with skin. When he heard the self-proclaimed master of evil try to repress a moan of pain, Kennen made his decision, and quickly picked Veigar up bridal-style, and quickly headed down the hall.

The injured yordle's eyes snapped open as soon as he was lifted, and he immediately started squirming. "Wh-where are we going? I said don't take me t-to the healer!" Veigar seethed. "Put me down, now!"

"We're not going to the healer." Kennen responded flatly, "We're heading to my room. I'll try to heal you there. Just be quiet and don't draw attention to us, or the others will get the healer."

Veigar fell silent, though gave Kennen a slight glare. Kennen ignored the glare, and started picked up the pace, not wanting to be seen carrying the self-proclaimed master of evil to his room. The ninja sighed slightly. He had a feeling that today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**This looked a lot bigger in Microsoft word.**

**So, what did y'all think? Feel free to review, or read and jet. I don't mind which. Oh, and don't be afraid to suggest anything to add to the story. I would like to hear your opinions and expectations.**

**~ W-F**


End file.
